


“Is that a new chapstick?”

by quakeriders



Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex/Henry get mentioned, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Kissing, as well as Us Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: June was flipping through the latest issue ofUs Weekly, leaning against her headboard and humming along to the music that came from the record player.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	“Is that a new chapstick?”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by prompt #10 on [this list.](https://wordsnstuffblog.com/post/159225723535/best-friends-turned-lovers-prompts)  
> kind of requested by @nomattertheoceans (she dug out the prompt list for me, so it counts)

June was flipping through the latest issue of _Us Weekly_ , leaning against her headboard and humming along to the music that came from the record player.

Nora stood at the other end of the room, going through her bag and fishing out a chapstick. “Anything exciting in there?” She asked, before applying a generous layer onto her lips and smacking them together.

June huffed out a laugh, skipping over to the piece about Alex and Henry, then holding it up for Nora to see. “Our boys are apparently got engaged last week. Shame they didn’t tell us before they told _Us Weekly_ though.”

Nora snorted, throwing the chapstick back onto her bag. She turned around, her curls bouncing about and fell onto the bed in a coconut-scented cloud.

June frowned. “Is that a new chapstick?”

“Yeah.” Nora said, biting her bottom lip and while her eyes scanned the page, a corner of her mouth curled up. “This says Henry proposed after a polo match. They didn’t even try to make it believable, did they?” And then, she let out a snort, likely at the cheesy sentence that closed off the article.

But June was too distracted to react. Her eyes were glued to the bottom lip that was shiny and smelled like coconut and something that was distinctly Nora. She leaned forward and asked, “Can I try it?”

Nora’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, a single brow lifting. “Try what?”

“The chapstick.”

“Yeah, hold on.” Nora said, starting to roll onto her back to get up from the bed. But June stopped her, one hand on her shoulder, the other curling around her neck. “Wha-” Nora started, but then June’s lips were already on hers.

For half a second, Nora remained frozen, then June felt her lips curve into a smile. And finally Nora was kissing her back, a small giggle caught in her throat. It didn’t stop her from digging her teeth into June’s bottom lip and making her groan.

Somehow as they kissed, Nora managed to flip them around. With June on her back and Nora halfway on top of her, they broke apart to catch their breath.

For a long moment, they just smiled at each other. Then, Nora asked, “Did you like it?”

“What?” June breathed, eyes still fixed on Nora’s lips, her breath caught in her throat.

“The chapstick, June. Did you like it?” There was something mischievous in her eyes and June couldn’t help but grin.

“Actually, I didn’t quite get the chance to taste it. Could I try again.”

She barely finished the words before Nora was pressing both her lips and her body into hers and they were kissing again. This time more urgently, more intently. It left June breathless and made her head spin.

When they broke apart much, _much_ later, June decided that coconut flavored chapstick was her new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request more on tumblr. i made like a [reference/prompt guide post](https://quakeriders.tumblr.com/post/190628676559/femslash-february-drabbles) if you want.


End file.
